Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions
---- Microsoft Windows |EU=November 26, 2010|AUS=November 24, 2010}} | genre = Action-adventure, Platformer, Stealth | modes = Single-player video game | ratings = | platforms = Nintendo DS, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox 360 |media = DVD (PC, Xbox 360), Blu-ray (PS3), Wii Optical Disc]] (Wii), Game Card (DS) |input=Gamepad]] (DS, PC, PS3, Xbox 360), Keyboard (computing)|Keyboard]] (PC), Touchscreen]] (DS), Wii Remote]] (Wii) | requirements = }} Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions is a video game featuring the Marvel Comics]] superhero Spider-Man]] and the player's ability to draw on the alternate realities/worlds/ dimensions/universes of Spider-Man, the voices of which are played by Neil Patrick Harris]], Christopher Daniel Barnes]], Dan Gilvezan, and Josh Keaton]]. The context of the game is the artifact called the Tablet of Order and Chaos; multiple Marvel Universe]] "realities" result when it is shattered into many pieces, during a skirmish between Spider-Man and Mysterio]]. Madame Web]] calls on four versions of Spider-Man from four realities to assist in her bringing back the realities into balance: the Spider-Man|Amazing Spider-Man]], Marvel Noir#Spider-Man Noir|Spider-Man Noir]], Spider-Man 2099]] and Ultimate Spider-Man]]. Shattered Dimensions received fairly positive reviews from critics, with reported aggregate scores averaging 74% or higher at GameRankings, and Metacritic reporting scores of 76 out of 100. Reviewers generally praised the idea of bringing four Marvel universes together, and lauded the voice acting. The game's story was more divisive, with some reviewers enjoying the link between the four universes, and others stating there was not enough depth to carry the game. Glitch]]es and bugs present in the game also drew criticism. Gameplay The player can control four versions of Spider-Man, spanning the Earth-616|Amazing]], Marvel Noir|Noir]], Marvel 2099|2099]], and Ultimate Marvel|Ultimate]] universes. During key moments of gameplay Shattered Dimensions switches to a first person (video games)|first-person]] perspective. During these sequences the player uses the analog sticks to control the given Spider-Man's arms, punching their opponent. Developers described these sequences as a reward for the player. Each universe's Spider-Man has a unique fighting technique that distinguishes him from the others. Amazing Spider-Man uses a combination of melee and web-attacks, such as web hammers designed to combine webbing with the environment, mixing up-close and long range combat. Spider-Man Noir uses stealth and timing to silently defeat his enemies in combat. When the player is in the shadows the screen turns black and white, signifying concealment. When the player is exposed in light the screen becomes colored meaning the character can be seen. Spider-Man 2099 uses acrobatics and his suit's advanced abilities in combat. He has talons which give him a close combat advantage. He has accelerated vision similar to a spider-reflex which allows him to dodge attacks quickly, much like the Spider-Man 3 (video game)|Spider-Man 3]] video game. Ultimate Spider-Man uses the powers of the Symbiote (comics)|symbiote suit]] to devastate enemies, generating symbiotic spikes and tendrils which act like extensions of his own body much like in Spider-Man: Web of Shadows]]. There is also a rage meter for the Ultimate universe, much like the Spider-Man 3 (video game)|Spider-Man 3]] video game. Ultimate Spider-Man does not appear in the Nintendo DS version. Synopsis Setting An artifact known as the "Tablet of Order and Chaos" is shattered during a brief battle between Spider-Man and Mysterio]], causing problems with multiple Marvel Universe|Marvel]] realities. Madame Web]] calls on four versions of Spider-Man from four realities to assist her in bringing the realities back into balance: the Spider-Man|Amazing Spider-Man]] (Spider-Man's primary incarnation), Marvel Noir#Spider-Man Noir|Spider-Man Noir]] (a 1930s version of Spider-Man), Spider-Man 2099]] (a possible future version of Spider-Man) and Ultimate Spider-Man]] (Spider-Man's younger incarnation from an alternate present bonded with a Symbiote (comics)|black suit]]). Each Spider-Man easily gains their first tablet fragment and turns it over to Madame Web; however, she explains that those with evil hearts will be drawn to the power of the fragments like moths to a flame. Adding to the bad news, Mysterio has the 13th fragment, which grants him true magic. Plot The game begins in the Amazing universe, with Amazing Spider-Man pursuing Kraven the Hunter]] for his tablet fragment. When Spider-Man confronts him, Kraven uses the fragment's powers to gain super speed. Spider-Man manages to defeat Kraven and claim the fragment. In the Noir universe, Spider-Man Noir moves through the shadows to claim a fragment from Hammerhead (comics)|Hammerhead]]. When confronted, Hammerhead uses it to fuse his guns to his arms, and decides to use it to overthrow his boss. Spider-Man manages to defeat Hammerhead and claim his fragment. In the 2099 universe, Spider-Man 2099 chases Hobgoblin (comics)|Hobgoblin]] through the city; cornered Hobgoblin uses the fragment to amplify his psy-powers. Spider-Man eventually defeats Hobgoblin and claims the fragment. In the Ultimate universe, Ultimate Spider-Man battles Electro (Marvel Comics)|Electro]] at a nearby dam where Electro uses the fragment to grow larger and make minions to fight Spider-Man. Spider-Man tricks Electro into attacking a dam which releases water, shorting out Electro's powers. Spider-Man then claims his fragment. Meanwhile, Mysterio robs the museum, with his fragment showing him the Spider-Men giving their fragments to Madame Web. Image:ShatteredDimensions screenshot.png|thumb|left|Each universe represented in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions features unique villains and a unique art style.]] Amazing Spider-Man then finds a fragment in the clutches of Sandman (Marvel Comics)|Sandman]] at an abandoned quarry owned by Roxxon Energy Corporation|Roxxon Industries]]. Sandman uses the fragment's power to take over the quarry and create minions, which he uses to attack Spider-Man. Spider-Man defeats Sandman with the use of water, claiming his fragment. Spider-Man Noir pursues Vulture (comics)|Vulture]] through the streets; Vulture's fragment grants him teleportation powers. When he finally faces Vulture, Spider-Man defeats him by exposing him to light, then claims the fragment. Spider-Man 2099 chases Scorpion (Marvel Comics)|Scorpion]] for a fragment stolen from the Public Eye]]; it allows Scorpion to lay eggs that hatch into smaller clones of himself. Scorpion says he was hired to steal it, right before Spider-Man traps him under debris and claims the fragment. Ultimate Spider-Man is challenged to appear on Deadpool]]'s reality show: Pain Factor. He maneuvers through the set while fighting Deadpool's fans, destroying cameras and evading tidal waves. Deadpool gives him the fragment for winning, wondering what it does; Spider-Man explains, only learn its a prop. Deadpool uses the real fragment, creating two clones (each duplicate with a different weapon and same mind). Spider-Man defeats Deadpool and claims the fragment; however, he's left confused as to how he's going to get home. In the Amazing universe, Madame Web receives a fragment from Amazing Spider-Man. Mysterio attacks, threatening to kill Madame Web if Spider-Man doesn't bring him the other fragments. Spider-Man finds the next fragment in a construction yard; unfortunately, Juggernaut (comics)|Juggernaut]] is chased through by Silver Sable]] and the Wild Pack]], getting the fragment stuck underfoot. Spider-man isolates them, hoping to get the fragment before Juggernaut uses it; however, Juggernaut uses it to become stronger at the cost of increased vulnerability. Spider-Man defeats Juggernaut and claims the fragment. In the Noir universe, Norman Osborn|the Goblin]] uses a fragment to become Green Goblin|monstrous]]. After a battle under a circus tent, Goblin is defeated and Spider-Man claims his fragment. In the 2099 universe, Spider-Man 2099 encounters the head of Alchemax's Shadow Division, Lady Octopus|Doctor Octopus]], responsible for hiring Scorpion. Driven insane by it, she plans to use the fragment to power a one-of-a-kind reactor. Spider-Man shuts down the reactor and claims the fragment. In the Ultimate universe, S.H.I.E.L.D.]] has acquired a tablet fragment and Carnage (comics)|Carnage]] in the Triskelion; however, attemping to create a new energy source, they make the bonehead move of putting them together. Carnage escapes, using the fragment's power to turn the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents he drained of their life into his minions. When Spider-Man arrives, the Triskelion is already under Carnage's control. Spider-Man stops Carnage with the help of reprogrammed Spider-slayers. After Carnage is defeated, Spider-Man claims his fragment. When all of the tablet fragments are reassembled, Mysterio uses the tablet to increase his power, effectively becoming a god and shattering all the borders separating the other realities, planning to build a new one under his sole rule. The Spider-Men, teleported to their location by Madame Web, defeat Mysterio and separate him from the tablet. As Mysterio tries to reclaim the Tablet of Order and Chaos, the Spider-Men knock him out. Madame Web then thanks them for saving all of reality. After the others return to their own dimensions and the walls between them repaired, Amazing Spider-Man takes Mysterio to jail or "Super Villain Day Care". During the credits, Madame Web is then visited by Spider-Ham]] hoping to help save reality but answered Madame Web's call a bit too late as he asks "So, what'd I missed?". Madame Web is left baffled by his appearance given the walls between realities are healed now. Development and marketing Image:SpiderManShatteredDimensionsConceptArt.png|thumb|135px|Beenox]] developed several alternate costumes for the game, including Marvel Mangaverse#Spider-Man Mangaverse|Manga Spider-Man]] (above). This marks the first appearance of the Manga costume in a video game.]] Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions was unveiled on March 30, 2010, where two of the universes, Amazing and Noir, were revealed. The third universe, 2099, was revealed on June 8, 2010. The final universe, Ultimate was first shown to players at San Diego Comic-Con International|San Diego Comic-Con 2010]]. Beenox]] made each universe feel unique by creating an individual art style for each universe and giving each Spider-Man different gameplay mechanics. For example, the Amazing and Ultimate universes are rendered with bright colors and tones of Cel-shaded animation|cel shading]], the difference being that the Amazing Spider-Man has many web-based attacks and the Ultimate Spider-Man uses symbiote attacks from its suit. In contrast, the Noir and 2099 universes are rendered with realistic graphics. The 2099 universe was given a futuristic feel while the Noir universe was given a "very dark, very gritty" feel. Noir Spider-Man uses stealth-based tactics on his enemies, similar to the Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell]] series, and 2099 Spider-Man uses free fall sequences. The developers also worked closely with Marvel Comics]] to create new versions of characters not seen before in a particular universe, such as Hobgoblin (comics)|Hobgoblin]] 2099, Hammerhead (comics)|Hammerhead]] Noir, and Lady Octopus|Doctor Octopus]] 2099. The story for the game was written by Amazing Spider-Man writer Dan Slott]]. A number of costumes from different universes could be either unlocked early or downloaded by pre-ordering the game from various vendors. GameStop]] offered for a limited time a Spider-Man's powers and equipment#Captain Universe and Daredevil|Cosmic Spider-Man]] bonus for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 consoles, which brings a Cosmic Spider-Man outfit to each of the given dimensions. It was later included as a free bonus on the PC version. Players could unlock Spider-Man's powers and equipment#Stark Armor (Iron Spider)|Iron Spider-Man]] early for the 2099 universe by pre-ordering at Amazon.com. Additionally, players received a book containing concept art for the game. A Scarlet Spider]] early unlock was offered at Kmart]] and applied only to the Amazing universe. Finally, pre-ordering at Best Buy]] rewarded players with the Negative Zone]] costume in the Noir universe as an early unlock. Wal-Mart.com offered a 20 page comic book with a pre-order of the game. On October 9, 2010, an announcement was made stating that the previously GameStop-exclusive Cosmic Spider-Man costumes would be made available as downloadable content in the latter half of October 2010. The costume was released for the Xbox 360 on October 28, 2010, and was released for the PlayStation 3 on November 2, 2010. Audio Several of the game's actors have voiced characters in previous Spider-Man series or games. Each Spider-Man is voiced by a different actor who has voiced Spider-Man in the past. Neil Patrick Harris]] (Spider-Man's voice in 2003's Spider-Man: The New Animated Series]]) voices the Amazing Spider-Man. Christopher Daniel Barnes]] (Spider-Man's voice in the 1990s Spider-Man (1994 TV series)|Spider-Man]] cartoon series) voices Spider-Man Noir. Spider-Man 2099 is portrayed by Dan Gilvezan (Spider-Man's voice in the 1980s cartoon Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends]]). Finally, Ultimate Spider-Man is voiced by Josh Keaton]] (Spider-Man's voice in the 2008 cartoon The Spectacular Spider-Man (TV series)|The Spectacular Spider-Man]]). Stan Lee]] narrates the story for the time since 2001's Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro]]. Several actors return to reprise roles from elsewhere in Spider-Man and Marvel Comics media. John DiMaggio reprises his role as Hammerhead from The Spectacular Spider-Man. Steven Blum]] (the voice of several characters in The Spectacular Spider-Man as well as Wolverine (comics)|Wolverine]] in various media outlets) voices Hobgoblin, Vulture and Silvermane. Jim Cummings (Shocker (comics)|Shocker]]'s voice in Spider-Man: The Animated Series) voices Kraven the Hunter, Goblin, Boomerang and Tinkerer. Thomas F. Wilson]] (Sin-Eater (comics)|Sergeant Stan Carter]]'s voice on The Spectacular Spider-Man) voices Electro. Nolan North reprises his role as Deadpool from Hulk Vs]]. Fred Tatasciore reprises his role as Carnage from Spider-Man: Friend or Foe]] and Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2]]. Jennifer Hale reprises her role as Silver Sable from Ultimate Spider-Man (video game)|Ultimate Spider-Man]] and Spider-Man: Friend or Foe while also voicing Calypso. John Kassir]] (Deadpool's voice in X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse]], Marvel: Ultimate Alliance]] and Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2) voices Scorpion and a couple of Deadpool's fanboys. Other cast members include David Kaye as Mysterio, Dimitri Diatchenko]] as Sandman, Matt Willig]] as Juggernaut, Tara Strong]] as Doctor Octopus, and Susanne Blakeslee]] as Madame Web. Jamie Thomason, the voice director from The Spectacular Spider-Man series, directed the actors. James Dooley (composer)|Jim Dooley]] composed the game's orchestral score. Nintendo DS version In the Nintendo DS version of Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, several changes are more apparent in comparison the other consoles. Spider-Man encounters Electro and Tinkerer as well. Spider-Man Noir encounters Boomerang and Calypso but does not encounter Vulture. Spider-Man 2099 encounters Silvermane and Vulture. Finally, Josh Keaton voices the Amazing Spider-Man in this version as there's no Ultimate Spider-Man in this version. Spider-Man learns Mysterio is after the Tablet of Order and Chaos, which was unearthed at a construction site. Mysterio uses the Tablet as a shield, forcing Spidey to try pulling it away with webbing; he ends up tearing half of it from Mysterio's grasp. Mysterio escapes the Amazing universe, with Spider-man left holding a fragment. Madame Web informs Spider-man of the chaos his inflicted on the multiverse thanks to his blunder; he is to team up with Spider-Men from a past unlike his and a future that may now not come true. In the Noir universe, Spider-Man confronts Boomerang (comics)|Boomerang]] who is stopped by Spider-Man before even getting the fragment. In the 2099 universe, Spider-Man confronts Vulture (comics)|Vulture]] who uses a fragment so his wings could shoot bullets. In the Amazing universe, Spider-Man confronts Tinkerer]] who uses a fragment to power up a machine that created an army of robots. In the Noir universe, Spider-Man confronts Calypso (comics)|Calypso]] who uses a fragment to raise the dead. In the 2099 universe, Spider-Man confronts the now cyborg Silvermane]] who uses a fragment to be immortal. In the Amazing universe, Spider-Man confronts Electro who uses a fragment to boost his speed. Then the Amazing Spider-Man confronts Mysterio who uses the last fragment to become a god that created a new dimension, which threatens to destroy the others with its existence. Spider-Man defeats him and gives the tablet to Madame Web. Reception | 1UP_X360 = B | GI_PS3 = 8.5/10 | GI_X360 = 8.5/10 | IGN_DS = 7.5/10 | IGN_PS3 = 8/10 | IGN_WII = 7.5/10 | IGN_X360 = 8/10 | XPlay_PS3 = | XPlay_X360 = }} The game received fairly positive reviews from critics. The PlayStation 3 version averaged 78.60% and 75/100 at GameRankings and Metacritic, respectively. The Xbox 360 version averaged similar scores, with GameRankings reporting 79.37% and Metacritic reporting 76/100. The Nintendo DS has an aggregate score of 74.50% at GameRankings, and the Nintendo Wii version reports 75.30% at GameRankings and 75/100 at Metacritic. IGN]] awarded it 8.0 out of ten and said "Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions has a lot of great things going for it." Game Informer awarded it 8.5 out of 10 and said it "delivers a non-stop action ride with something new around every corner." GamesRadar]] awarded it 7 out of 10 and said "Shattered Dimensions is a good game, but it fell short of an Ultimate Marvel Team-Up." GamePro]] awarded it four and a half out of five stars and said "Thankfully, Spider-Man's latest adventure, Shattered Dimensions, is one of his best yet, offering four unique worlds, classic Spidey action, and an engaging story that puts it near the top of the franchise both in terms of quality and impact." The Nintendo DS version of the game drew mixed reviews. IGN and Digital Chumps praised the visuals. IGN felt the visuals stayed true to the comics, while Digital Chumps the smooth and detailed animations. Reviewers felt that overall the 2.5D]] Metroid]]-style gameplay was enjoyable, and fit the DS well. Sounds and voice acting were also praised. Some reviewers felt the game was too short, and that not enough emphasis was put on exploring the open world. References External links * * Category:2010 video games]] Category:3D platform games]] Category:Action-adventure games]] Category:Activision games]] Category:Cloning in fiction]] Category:Crossover video games]] Category:Cyberpunk video games]] Category:Games for Windows certified games]] Category:Neo-noir]] Category:Nintendo DS games]] Category:Parallel universes (fiction)]] Category:PlayStation 3 games]] Category:Video games based on Spider-Man]] Category:Stealth video games]] Category:Video games developed in Canada]] Category:Video games developed in the United States]] Category:Video games set in the 1930s]] Category:Video games set in the 2090s]] Category:Video games with cel-shaded animation]] Category:Wii games]] Category:Windows games]] Category:Xbox 360 games]]